wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
The Wiggles (TV Series 1)
thumb|249px|right|Opening theme "The Wiggles (TV Series)" is the first Wiggles series. It was also known as "Get Ready to Wiggle". Series Info Although the series was thought by The Wiggles in 1997 after they finished The Wiggles Movie, The Wiggles had adapted into a television series in 1998. The original series was on Channel 7 (which is the original station) since 1998, but since 2002, it was shown on the Disney Channel and earlier on ABC TV. It was suceeded by another series of the same name: The Wiggles (TV Series 2). Episodes See episode guide here > Episode Guide Opening Intro The show's opening consted of the trademark logo, the names of the actors' roles, and clips from the show. The credits were done in the characters' sole colours, and a lighter version. Format ''Songs There are at least two songs, a concert song and one televised one. These songs feature the re-recorded Wiggle Time and Yummy Yummy style titles. Numbers Rhumba, Teddy Bear Hug and Baby Beluga (concert version) where taken off the DVD of the series 1 collecters box set because they were Raffi songs. Kaz the Cat Kaz is a cat from the early days of the series. It was even in the first 13 episodes and even replaced by the Kindergarden Text Types. Wigglehouse Looking much like the Wigglehouse from The Wiggles Movie with an attached garage, these involve the main story. Even with the same door. Henry the Octopus Puppet Show Henry's life in the sea out of a puppet. Narrated by Greg Page. Henry's friends in the show who are The Fishettes, Joey the Crab, The Catfish Brothers, Jacques the Shark, Tom the Purple Trout and Sam & Michael the Sea Snails. Captain Feathersword's Pirate Show Featuring Captain Feathersword and Wags as they go to places like Wags Kennel, The SS Feathersword Dock, Pirate Park, Slow Street and The Beach. Kindergarden Text Types Narrated by Dorothy the Dinosaur, these depict either a recount or description. Dorothy tells the recounts to Wags. Its even in the next 13 episodes. Series 1 Characters ''Wigglehouse *''Morty'' the invisible turtle *''Shazza Footinmouth'' the reporter *''Ginger'' the mechanic *''Lilly Lavender'' the beautiful movie star *''Lilly's Assistent'' *''Zardo Zap'' the alien *''Ms Fez'' the new school teacher *''Madame Bouffant'' the hair dresser *''Penny Fleetfoot'' the sports commentator *''Foodman'' the hero of AnthonyAnthony (Who is Anthony) *''The Doctor'' ''The characters in Kaz the Cat'' *'Kaz the Cat' *'The Parrot' *'The Mouse' *'Carolyne the host of Kaz the Cat' Cast ''The Wiggles *Greg Page *Anthony Field *Murray Cook *Jeff Fatt Wiggle Friends *Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword *Leeanne Ashley - Dorothy the Dinosaur *Edward Rooke - Wags the Dog *Jeff Fatt & Elyssa Dawson - Henry the Octopus Voice Talents *Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy's Voice *Mic Conway - Wags' Voice *Jeff Fatt - Henry's Voice Other Wiggle Friends *Leanne Halloran - Officer Beaples *Paul Hester - Paul the Cook (He makes cameo appearance's in the songs which are Hot Potato, Chrunchy Munchy Honey Cakes and Fruit Salad). *The Waggettes - (They made a cameo appearance in the song - ''Tap Wags) ''Puppet Characters *The Very Rare Dancing Green Mexican Iguana (Frank) *Fishettes *Joey the Crab *The Catfish Brothers *Jacques the Shark *Tom the Purple Trout *Sam and Micheal the Sea Snails *Kaz the Cat *The Parrot *The Mouse All played by the puppeters of the show. Series Characters *Lilly Lavender, Ms Fez, Madame Bouffant, the Doctor and the Host of Kaz the Cat - 'Carolyne Ferrie' *Shazza Footinmouth, Ginger, Lilly's Assistent, Zardo Zap, and Penny Fleetfoot - 'Niki Owen''' Trivia *The Wigglehouse is the same house from The Wiggles Movie but Is Painted Blue Instead Of Pink And it has a garage attached. *Garage scene from the inside was never shown in the series except the original 1998 version of Toot Toot. *In the Funny Greg episode, Wags had his first costume that he had from (1995-1996) In the Captain Feathersword Pirate Show episode called "Waves At The Beach". Later when Wags dried himself off in a dressing shed, the costume had changed to the second one from (1997-1998) that he had in the rest of the series. It could have been possible that this was the first Captain Feathersword Pirate Show episode before "Teaching Tricks", who knows acording to Tv.com Funny Greg Aired Before Anthony's Friend Because Wags' First Costume Appears In Funny Greg And His Second Costume Appears In Anthony's Friend. *Kaz the Cat and the Kindergarden Text Types are in the same part of the episode, so they made 26 episodes to fit them in for Kaz the Cat first and the Kindergarden Text Types second. But the Kindergarden Text Types was also the replacement for Kaz the Cat. *The songs Numbers Rhumba, Teddy Bear Hug and Baby Beluga (concert version) where taken off the DVD of the series 1 collecters box set DVD because they were Raffi songs. *Officer Beaples only appears in Wiggle house, the Songs and the Chases, she only appears in Building Blocks and The Party of the Wiggle house part, the only song that she appears in is Dorothy The Dinosaur. And the she appears in all of the chases at the credits *Henry dosen't appear in the Wiggle chase with Jeffs little keyboard, he was replaced by the ballerina From The Song Ballerina Ballerina In The Wiggles Movie. *The Wiggles Trivia of the Wiggle House part was not shown on the series 1 collectors box set DVD. *Count Von Count From Sesame Street Is Heard Saying The Triva And Playing His Organ During The Triva of The Wigglehouse Part. Promo Photos Gregpage.jpg|Greg Jeffdoor.jpg|Jeff 600full-murray-cook.jpg|Murray Anthony-237x300.jpg|Anthony TheWigglesinTVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles in promo picture TheWigglesinTVSeriesPromoPicture2.jpg|The Wiggles waking up Jeff in promo picture JeffinTVSeriesPromoPicture.jpg|Jeff in armchair AnthonyonTelephone.jpg|A promo picture of Anthony on telephone TheWigglesinBigRedCar-TVSeries.jpg|A promo picture of The Wiggles in the Big Red Car outside anthony opening.JPG|Anthony in the theme song jepp opening.JPG|Jeff in the theme song greg opening.JPG|Greg in the theme song murrary opening.JPG|Murray in the theme song captain feathersword opening.JPG|Captain Feathersword in the theme song wags opening.JPG|Wags in the theme song henry opening.JPG|Henry in the theme song dorothy opening.JPG|Dorothy in the theme song Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1997 Category:1998